Foolish Love
by ChrnoCreations
Summary: Just a short one shot written for my wonderful muse. Sun Ce is injured in battle and Zhou Yu blames himself, circumstances will force Zhou Yu to think about what Sun Ce really means to him. Sun Ce x Zhou Yu


**Disclaimer: Only thing mine is the plot... **

**This is for BakChan who I promised to right something for like a year ago. As promised I put in Zhou Tai x Sun Quan (barely but its there :P)  
**

Lord Sun Ce couldn't help but wonder where Zhou Yu had gone. As per usual the two had started off side-by-side, Zhou Yu insisting on keeping an eye on his childhood was common knowledge that Sun Ce tended to over exert his forces leaving him wide open to an enemy attack. It had been a while since he had last seen Zhou Yu and he was beginning to worry about his friend, it was very strange for him to be gone this long.

Sun Ce was jolted back to reality as a sharp pain ran through his left shoulder. Glaring he pulled the arrow from his shoulder. Royal pissed of with the whole situation Ce raised his Tonfa's and spun throwing everyone within their range flying.

Looking once again for Zhou Yu, Sun Ce failed to notice the enemy soldier that had crept up behind him.

Final he had found him; the idiot had managed to wander of in the middle of battle once again. Suddenly the world seemed to freeze, there stood Sun Ce grinning at him like an idiot, completely unaware of the danger he was in.

As time seemed to catch up Zhou Yu watched in horror as a sword was plunged straight through Ce's abdomen.

Zhou Yu screamed as he ran to his Lords' side,

"Ce! Come on Ce, don't you dare die on me!"

"Sorry Zhou Yu, I just gotta take a break…"

* * *

Truth be told they had been ridiculously lucky. There was no way that he could have carried Sun Ce out of there while still fending off the never ending stream of enemy soldiers, but when all chance of escape had seemed lost Gan Ning and Ling Tong had shown up after hearing from one of Sun Ce's soldiers that their Lord had been injured.

It has been all the chance Zhou Yu had need to get Ce out of there, with a quick thank you to Gan Ning he had feld the battle with his wounded lord.

Zhou Yu now knelt by Sun Ce's bedside waiting for some small sign of life from the man they all looked up to,

"Ce… You have to wake up. We can't loose you, I can't loose you!"

It hurt him to see Sun Ce like this. The normally hyper man was deathly pale and covered in a sheen of sweat constantly tossing and turning in his sleep. The fever seemed to plague his sleep with never ending nightmares.

Zhou Yu reached over and replaced the wet cloth on Ce's forehead hoping to sooth the other man if only a little. Brushing back the soft brown locks he smiled fondly at him.

"Ce, as soon as you wake up, I promise I will tell you everything."

For days Zhou Yu hardly moved from his Lords bedside. Shang Xiang would occasionally sit with him and keep him company, but more than anything else he just wanted to know Ce was ok.

Zhou Yu's heart leapt as he noticed Sun Ce begin to stir,

"Yu?"

"Yeah Ce I'm here"

Sun Ce still semi unconscious reached out a searching hand for Zhou Yu, needing to be reassured of the others presence; Zhou Yu squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'll always be here…"

And with that he lent over and captured Ce's lips in a chaste kiss, but when Sun Ce didn't respond panic started to flood through the young adviser. Realizing what he had done he fled the room ignoring the protests from Sun Ce.

* * *

Shang Xiang had decided to check on her brother when she collided with a very distraught Zhou Yu.

"Zhou Yu, what's wrong?"

"Shang Xiang what do I do? I can't ever face him again!"

"Whoa calm down Zhou Yu what happened? Is Ce awake?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, it just sort of happened."

"What happened?"

"I kissed him Shang Xiang! I can never face him again. He's going to hate me!"

"Oh Zhou Yu, I think you and I need to have a talk."

* * *

"Ce this is foolish!"

"I'm sorry Father but I must see him before anything else"

"Sun Ce be rational, at least let the doctor re-dress your wounds…"

"No, I won't see anyone until I speak to Zhou Yu and that's final!"

"You're sulking like a little child Ce, but have it your way I'll go have Shang Xiang find him and bring him here she was talking with him not long ago."

Sun Jian sighed both his sons had been acting very strange lately and he couldn't help but wonder what was up with them.

Sun Jian decided that some fresh air was exactly what he needed. He hadn't seen Quan all day again and now his eldest was sulking like a 10 year old.

Suddenly Sun Jian froze; well he certainly hadn't been expecting that! Sun Quan and Zhou Tai were snuggled up together under one of the large oak trees. Well that explained why he hadn't seen much of Quan over the last few days. Now all that was left to do was workout what was bothering Ce.

* * *

Shang Xiang dragged Zhou Yu out into the furthest corners of their garden.

"Right. Now I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

Zhou Yu flushed red as he explained the whole situation to Shang Xiang.

"Well, you're an absolute moron now aren't you?"

"Am I?"

"You are! It's so painfully obvious that Ce likes you! He's always talking about you and when we fight he is always worrying about you. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Zhou Yu stop and thought about it. She had a point and it you looked at it logically it all made sense, but could it really be true? If it was… Oh God!

"Shang Xiang, I'm sorry I have to go!"

Shang Xiang smiled as she watched Zhou Yu run off to find her brother. They really were such a cute couple.

Zhou Yu ran down the hallway almost knocking over Sun Jian on his way.

"Ah Zhou Yu I need to talk to you for a minute…. Uh Zhou Yu?"

Not stopping Zhou Yu called back his apologies as he rounded the corner to Sun Ce's room.

Suddenly he stopped. There in the hallway, propped up against the wall stood Sun Ce.

"Zhou Yu I…"

Sun Ce was cut off as Zhou Yu captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"You idiot, what are you doing up?"

Blushing furiously Sun Ce looked away and muttered something under his breath. Zhou Yu smiled as he tugged gently on Ce's goatee causing the lips to meet once again.

"I had to find you Zhou Yu… I had to tell you…"

Zhou Yu smiled, it was so typical of Ce to pay no attention to his own health because he had something more important to do.

"And what was it you were going to tell me?" he as playing with the others silken locks.

"Oh um… I wanted to tell you that uh…that um…"

Zhou Yu smiled warmly at Sun Ce, slipping his arm around his waist he helped Sun Ce back to his room.

"Tell me what my Lord?" Zhou Yu muttered, his lips ghosting the shell of Sun Ce's ear.

Sun Ce grinned, "Well, when a man and women like each other..."

"Sorry to tell you Ce, I'm no woman"

"Who said you where?"

"I spoke with Shang Xiang…"

"Oh…"

Zhou Yu smiled as Ce's face dropped, he was willing be bet Sun Ce had gone to Shang Xiang for advice and that's how come she had been so certain that Ce would return his feelings…

"Come on Ce we need to change that dressing"

"It's fine Yu,"

Leading Sun Ce over to the bed he gestured for him to lie down, "At least let me look…"

Sighing Sun Ce lay down, "You worry too much Zhou Yu; you'll get wrinkles before your time."

"I beg to differ my Lord, normally I'm a very calm and collected person. Only you could do this to me"

Ce hissed as Zhou Yu dressed the wound,

"Ce, I'm truly sorry…"

"Oh, haha don't worried about it Yu." Sun Ce smiled up at Zhou Yu but faltered when he noticed the look on the others face.

"Yu? What's wrong, please tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention,"

Sun Ce was confused, why was Zhou Yu acting so remorseful? He had done nothing wrong…

"Yu what is this all about?"

"This! This is all my fault. I promised your Father that I would watch over you, and look what happened!"

"Yu, no one blames you…"

"I do! If I had been paying closer attention, had I not left your side…"

"Stop blaming yourself! You never left my side, I left yours. I was the one who wander off carelessly! If you're going to blame anyone blame me, and if Father has an issue with it he can see me about it and I'll tell him exactly what happened."

Zhou Yu could stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. Just the thought of how close he had come to losing the man in front of him.

Sun Ce squeezed Zhou Yu's hand reassuringly and shuffled over to make room for the other man on the bed.

Zhou Yu sat down next to Ce, who snuggled into his friends' shoulder, "I'm here Yu and I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

The two of them sat together in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others presence. Zhou Yu could help but smile to himself, despite all that had happened he couldn't bring himself to regret the events that had come to pass. After all he was closer now to Sun Ce than ever before, and that thought alone filled his heart with warmth.

A sleepy voice interrupted his musing, "Zhou Yu… I *yawn* I love you…"

"I love you to Ce" Zhou Yu smiled down at his new boyfriend and planted a soft kiss upon his for head. "Sleep now my love, your body needs to heal."

END

**ChrnoCreations: ITS DONE, like a year after I promised you I'd do it -.-**

_BakaChan: Haha its coz you're lazy!_

**ChrnoCreations: Hush! You try getting online in the middle of nowhere**

_BakaChan: You chose to live out there..._

_**ChrnoCreations: Anyway please feel free to review and leave feed back :) Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will roast mash mellows (Coz we're not allowed fire up here XD)**  
_


End file.
